Christmas Wishes
by Silver Wolf 551
Summary: It's Christmas time, and when Bakura starts to tease Ryou about his "crush" chaos involving huskies and a dog toy starts. Not to mention Luna is watching the whole thing. Ryou X OC.
1. My Present: Luna's POV

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. Luna **_**is**_** mine, however.**

**Inspiration: Christmas.**

Christmas Wishes

My Present: Luna's POV

Christmas Day! It's here! I looked around and saw Ryou on his makeshift bed. I looked around again and saw my mini megaphone on my nightstand. I grabbed it and screamed.

"Good morning! Wake up!"

I watched as Ryou screamed and fell off the cot.

"Hey Luna! What was that for!?" He yelled.

"Hmp! That was funny Luna!" I looked over at Bakura, Ryou's yami, who was on the floor laughing.

Ryou got up and started rubbing his head where he fell.

"Ha ha! Sorry Ryou!" I said. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him toward the Christmas tree. As soon as we got there I gasped. So many presents! I looked around and started walking toward the tree. I saw a present wrapped with rainbow paper.

"Rainbow Dragon… Thanks." I looked behind me and saw my dragon there. She was in spirit mode so she didn't take up space.

"Open it." She urged.

"Ok." I tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a computer. I looked at it and quickly set it down on the table. I looked around and saw a small present wrapped delicately in red paper and green ribbons. I looked at the tag.

"To Luna. From-" I stopped and turned to look at Ryou. He started to blush. I turned back and carefully took off the paper. Inside the box I found a silver bangle with a crescent moon charm. I gasped and looked at Ryou. He was looking down at the floor but he was still blushing. I got up and hugged him. He seemed reluctant to return the hug but he did.

"Thank you." I whispered. So that was my present but I couldn't wait till Ryou opened his.

**AN: Enjoy Chapter One and remember, this is a three shot so come back for more! R&R! Sorry I couldn't post this up on Christmas. --;…**


	2. My Surprise: Ryou's POV

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. Neither is Nintendo. Luna is though.**

My Surprise: Ryou's POV

When Luna opened my present, it was the reaction I was waiting for. But I didn't expect her to hug me.

"Hey Ryou, why don't you open that present?" Luna asked, pointing to a present wrapped with blue paper and gold bows.

My Yami was sitting on Luna's couch with his arms crossed across his chest and he was pouting. He didn't really want to share my presents.

"Um… Sure." I responded. I walked over to the present and read the tag. "To Ryou. From 'L'." Beside the "L" there was a crescent moon. It took me half a second to realize that Luna had given it to me. I took the paper and the bows off and opened the gift. I didn't know she'd be willing to spend that much money for me. I pulled out a Wii Game System and four games. Not to mention two packs of duel monsters cards.

"Thanks Luna." I finally managed to say.

"No prob." She responded.

"Ooh! Ryou's got a crush!" My yami screamed, getting up from the couch. Luna started to blush and I grabbed the nearest dog toy and started chasing my darker half throughout the house. Luna's huskies woke up and started barking and chasing after me. I heard Luna laugh when she saw me holding a chewed up toy, chasing my darker half, and being chased by her two dogs. And that was the real present I wanted. I wanted Luna to smile.

**AN: Chapter Two! Enjoy and Review!**


	3. My Christmas: Bakura's POV

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine! Except Luna, she's my property.**

My Christmas: Bakura's POV

Hmmp! No one ever gives presents to me. Just because I share Ryou's body doesn't mean I share his gifts too! Well, I did get to annoy my Hikari to the point where he is now chasing me with a dog toy.

"Guys! We have more presents to open!" Luna yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back. Ryou got there first, which was odd since I run faster than him. I had taken physical form now, so I could torment Luna and my Hikari easier.

I walked over to the tree and grabbed a present. I looked at the tag and read it aloud. "To Bakura. From" The space after the "From" was empty. I shrugged and ripped it open. I couldn't believe what I saw. A PSP and three violent games!

"Merry Christmas Bakura!" They both screamed. Those infernal dogs started to bark and I felt like sending myself to the Shadow Realm.

"Than-thank you!" I chocked out.

"Are you crying Bakura?" Luna asked.

"No! Of course not!" I yelled.

I now knew what Christmas was about, presents. And I knew where I could get a ton for free!

**AN: Enjoy and Merry Christmas! This is my gift to you. Now remember, give a little back and review!**


End file.
